1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a winding device, more particularly to a winding device for a window blind
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,113 discloses a conventional winding device for winding an end portion of a pull cord of a window blind. The conventional winding device includes a winding drum, and an auxiliary drum that extends from the winding drum. The end portion of the pull cord is secured to the winding drum. The auxiliary drum has a diameter larger than that of the winding drum, and a distal end distal from the winding drum. A shoulder extends radially from the distal end of the auxiliary drum. A guide guides the pull cord such that the end portion of the pull cord is wound on the auxiliary drum and that the winding turns are pushed to move along the auxiliary drum toward the winding drum under the effect of the shoulder.
The aforementioned conventional winding device is disadvantageous in that the winding turns tend to overlap with each other while being formed when the number of winding turns is relatively large. This results in entanglement of the winding turns when the winding turns are unwound from the winding device.